Midnight Presents
by mistyhollowdrummer
Summary: It's 12:01 am, "Merry Christmas Yoite," He worries Yoite won't like the present, or he might hate him for even thinking that bringing up his past might somehow make him happy, but he's wrong. It's just the opposite. Spoiler warning, rated T to be safe.


_Ello my dear friends! I have missed you all very much! Well, I am back again with a Christmas present for you! Well two actually, but the main one is a fanfic. ^^_

_So, first, here is my song of the day, our dear SM entertainment decided to make a wonderful Christmas song called "Santa U Are the One," here it is for your enjoyment. ^^_

.com/watch?v=6XGkkdaAabQ&feature=g-u&context=G164b6FUAAAAAAANAA

_Alright, keeping it short here today! I have written a fanfic about Yoite and Miharu at Christmas time. Simple simple. ^^ Aditional notes will be at the bottom!_

_~Misty_

_Nabari No Ou_

_Rated T (To be safe ^^)_

_YoitexMiharu_

**Alert! Spoilers!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the character of Nabari No Ou, the owner Yhuki Kamatani owns all!_

* * *

><p>Groggy, tired, green eyes opened to the sound of the annoying alarm that suddenly was going off next to his head. Miharu groaned in displeasure as he lifted his head, looking for the source of the annoying tone replaying over and over again, eventually finding it; Miharu's phone was on his desk and going off. Miharu reached out and grabbed the phone, hitting a few buttons to shut the cellphone up so it wouldn't wake anyone else in the quiet house. As Miharu flipped open the phone and winced to the bright light shining in his face, he made quick note of the time: 11:45 pm, and at that note Miharu jumped from his bed, tossing his sheets aside and grabbing his winter coat off of his desk chair, tossing it over his shoulders quickly and fixing it to stay on him. Miharu then grabbed the scarf on his desk and his boots which were placed neatly at the side of his bed and looked over himself quickly to make sure he had everything. He made a mental check list: Boots, jacket, scarf... 'What am I forgetting?' He wondered.<p>

Miharu pushed the bangs out of his face and looked over to the desk next to his bed. There was a box wrapped in blue wrapping paper with ribbon tied around it, and on top, a big, blue bow and a card that said a name. Miharu smiled as he grabbed the box.

'Now I'm ready,' He thought to himself and left the sanctuary of his room and home. The air outside was cold and unwelcoming, the wind was harsh on top of the hillside and threatened to knock Miharu down the icy stairs as he held onto the railing with one hand, the other clutching at the gift. Miharu paused for a moment and looked over the small town of Banten, smiling to himself as he brought the present up to his chest. The Christmas lights were lighting up the town in the dark night, the snow was still falling, a new blanket covering over the streets and roof tops. Untouched, pure white snow, Christmas lights lighting up the town to the point Miharu wondered if someone could see it from space, all of it beautiful to make Miharu's heart flutter with no means of stopping. Miharu had never been a fan of Christmas, but this year was different. This year, he was sharing Christmas with someone very special, and thinking of that person at that moment made Miharu's heart do leaps in his chest, he took a deep breath in and sighed, a failed attempt at calming the butterflies in his stomach. Miharu nodded his head and continued down the icy stairs, and once he reached the bottom, knowing there were no ice to make him slip or fall, Miharu began running.

The elements seemed to be against him, the cold icy wind in his face causing his cheeks and nose to become red, the cold air that made Miharu pant out as he ran as fast as he could, making it feel like his heart would explode in his chest at any moment. The snow was already deep, sinking Miharu's feet as he ran as if trying to pin him to that one spot, but that did not stop Miharu. The butterflies in his stomach, the way his heart felt like it would leap out of his chest in anticipation and excitement, the gift box held tightly to his chest between his arms, they were all reminders of what he had come out here to do, and he was going to do it, despite the elements saying otherwise, and now that he thought about it, now as he was running through the snow in the middle of the night by himself, it would be the perfect time for a rouge ninja to come and kidnap him. That thought alone made him run a little faster, but as he saw his destination in sight, his heart calmed down from that thought alone.

Miharu slowed down to a walk and then stopped in front of the gates to the home. He looked at the nameplate on the gate and smiled before pushing the gate open quietly so he wouldn't wake anyone up. Miharu looked up in awe of the house, Hana san and Thobari sensei had done well decorating it this year, maybe that was because of a certain someone's help. Again as his friend popped into his mind, Miharu reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small pink cellphone. He flipped it open and looked at the time, 11:58, Miharu nearly dropped both the phone and the present in his hands when he noticed the time and shoved the phone back into his pocket before running around the house. He didn't plan going through the front door because he didn't plan on waking anyone up, only one person.

As he ran around the house, he stopped dead in his tracks, or rather, did a sliding stop in his tracks, at a certain window. He felt the butterflies in his stomach increase and felt as if there was led in his legs, he couldn't move and stood there, looking through the window. He could see his friend, Yoite, sleeping in his bed, in his room that Hana was so sweet to make for him and make it his own. Yoite's back was turned away from the window, and Miharu for a moment checked to see if he was still breathing, he could see Yoite's chest moving up and down slightly and it made him smile. He was still alive, still there.

Miharu breathed in deeply and forced his legs to move closer to the window, close enough until he was standing next to the window and soon enough he knocked carefully and quietly on the window, but not so quietly that Yoite could hear. Yoite shifted in his sleep and Miharu knocked a little louder for him to hear, remembering Yoite's hearing wasn't the best either. Yoite rolled over on his back and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, and when he heard the knocking again, he looked over to the window and saw Miharu, who grinned widely and waved his hand.

"Miharu…?" Yoite asked with a hoarse voice.

"Hi Yoite," Miharu whispered from outside the window. Yoite pulled the blankets off of his legs and sat up from his bed, rubbing his eyes again to make sure he wasn't dreaming, and he wasn't. He stood up from his bed and limped over to the window, pulling it open and shivering when a gush of cold air penetrated the room. "Hi Yoite," Miharu repeated, pretty sure Yoite didn't hear him the first time.

"What are you doing here?" Yoite asked.

"Can I come in?" Miharu got right to the point. Yoite faulted a bit before holding out his hand for Miharu to use to climb in. Miharu was careful with the present in his other hand and hopped onto the window sill, however he lost his balance and dropped to the floor into Yoite's room with a heavy thud.

"Shh Miharu, you're going to wake up Hana-busa and Thobari sensei." Yoite warned.

"Owe," Miharu mumbled. Miharu opened his eyes and looked up at Yoite who was standing over Miharu and looking at him with curious eyes.

"What are you doing here at this hour?" Yoite asked.

"Well it occurred to me, I've never climbed through your window," Miharu stated.

"You never could before," Yoite said a hint of upset in his voice from the statement. Miharu rolled over and pushed himself up from the floor, shaking his head and watched as melting snowflakes fell off his head, it only now accrued to him that he had brought a considerable amount of snow into the room with him.

"Oops," Miharu mumbled followed with a sniffle and stood up to shut the window behind him.

"Miharu, what are you really doing here?" Yoite asked dusting Miharu's back off from extra snow.

"Wait," Miharu said and reached back into his pocket for the phone. He flipped the phone open and noticed the time, 12:00 midnight. Yoite waited like Miharu instructed and watched as Miharu stared almost impatiently at the phone. He could hear Miharu mumble, 'hurry up,' and before he asked what Miharu wanted again, he saw Miharu smile.

"There," Miharu said with a slight sigh in his breath. 12:01. Miharu took the present out from under his arm and held it out towards Yoite. "Merry Christmas, Yoite." He said, and even with Yoite's bad eye sight and in the dark, Yoite could see a pale blush on Miharu's cheeks.

"You-You got me… Something for Christmas?" Yoite asked, not noticing he had pointed to himself. Miharu giggled and nodded his head.

"Of course Yoite," He said as Yoite took the nicely wrapped gift from him. Yoite stared at the nicely wrapped gift in his hands with wide, blue eyes in surprise. He had never been given a gift before, not in his entire sixteen years of life had someone thought about him so much that they'd come in the middle of the night to give him something. No one… Except Miharu. Yoite carried the present over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it, still staring at the present in surprise.

"Well? Open it," Miharu told him and joined him on the edge of the bed, pulling his legs to his chest. Yoite looked up at him for a moment, praying this wasn't a dream, and then looked back down at the present to open it. He took his time opening it, carefully pulling the tape slowly so he didn't ruin the shiny paper and carefully undoing the string of ribbon around it. Miharu bounced in his place ever so slightly with anticipation, waiting for Yoite to hurry and open his gift. When Yoite finally had pulled all of the wrapping paper off and the ribbon and bow sat next to the paper in a neat pile, all that was left with was the box, and for a moment, Miharu was unsure if Yoite would like it or not.

"Um… I'm not sure if you'll like it, but it was the only thing I could really think of for you." Miharu explained as Yoite opened up the box. Yoite's eyes widened again as he stared at the items in the box and Miharu swallowed at the face he made. Yoite reached into the box and pulled out a new baseball and two new baseball gloves, he looked up at Miharu with pure shock and Miharu started whispering out nervous apologies. "I-I just remembered you saying how you wanted to be a baseball player, a-and I thought m-maybe you could play while I'm at school or join a team or something, if-if you don't like it I can send it back, it's not a problem." Miharu started rubbing the back of his neck and lowered his head as he felt his eyes burn with tears.

After moments of simply staring at his new gifts and saying nothing, Miharu felt he had pushed too much, that he had pushed to a point in Yoite's past that he didn't want to remember and it made Miharu regret his idea in the first place. He remembered how Yoite seemed like he didn't like the conversation when they were playing baseball, he remembered how he acted when Yoite said he wanted to be a baseball player, so Miharu thought maybe it was a good idea, but if Yoite didn't like it then he was obviously wrong.

"I-I'm sorry Yoite, really, really sorry, I-I just thought that maybe… Maybe that um…"

"Miharu," Miharu's head lifted in surprise and looked to see Yoite trying on one of the gloves on his hand with a smile on his lips. He looked over to Miharu but frowned when he did. "Why are you crying?" Miharu's eyes widened and he reached up to feeling his eyes. His eyes and cheeks were wet with tears and he quickly tried to get rid of them so Yoite wouldn't see them by rubbing his eyes with his forearms that were buried in his coat.

"S-Sorry, It-it's nothing," Miharu brushed it off. Yoite leaned forward and moved Miharu's arm away from his face to see him.

"Thank you Miharu, I really like my gift." Yoite said. Miharu sniffled and rubbed his eyes again to stop himself from crying, hearing Yoite chuckle from Miharu's reaction.

"Do you really?" Miharu asked after he finished rubbing his eyes.

"Yes, very much, no one has ever gotten me anything this nice before." Yoite said, taking the baseball in his hands and started tossing it up in the air and catching it with his glove. A smiled appeared on his face as he did this a few times and Miharu felt his heart flutter up with happiness. He was so happy to make Yoite smile, and he was so happy knowing he liked his gift; it made his whole being light up with happiness. However Miharu noticed Yoite suddenly frowned again and tilted his to him.

"What wrong?" He asked him.

"Well… I feel bad… I-I didn't get you anything this nice…" Yoite said solemnly. "… I didn't get you anything…" Yoite continued and took off the baseball glove, he felt like he didn't deserve such a nice gift from Miharu, even though Hana's words still rang in his head. She would probably tell him, 'People don't do things for you because they want something in return, they do things for you because they want to, and they want to see you happy,' but even then Yoite still didn't buy it.

Yoite suddenly heard giggling from Miharu and looked up, seeing him with his hand to his mouth trying to hide it.

"Don't you get it, Yoite?" Miharu asked once his giggling spell finished.

"Get what?" Yoite asked.

"You're my Christmas present this year," Miharu said and again Yoite could see the blush on his cheeks, and unknown to him, he was blushing too. Hana had been right; Miharu only wanted him to be happy. Yoite looked down at his presents and then back up to Miharu as Miharu took the other baseball glove from the box in his hands and started inspecting it; Miharu had never been very educated on the game of baseball in the first place, so he was, and always would be curios of how the game went. As Yoite watched Miharu, a certain thought went through his head, and he felt his heart start pounding in his chest about it. If he could give something for Miharu, not in return, but as something to make Miharu happy, then would it make him happy too?

"Um, Miharu," Yoite mumbled.

"Huh?" Miharu looked up from the baseball glove and noticed Yoite's sudden change in his personality, his face becoming a little redder and his hands now resting in his lap.

"U-Uhm… I want to give you a gift too." Yoite stuttered out.

"You don't have to though," Miharu assured him, but Yoite shook his head.

"But-But I want to though," Yoite assured him as well. Miharu heard a hint of something in his voice, he wasn't sure what though. After a moment, Miharu nodded his head and said, 'Okay."

"Close your eyes," Yoite said. Miharu looked at him confused, but when Yoite repeated himself Miharu breathed in and nodded his head, then closed his eyes. Yoite bit his bottom lip, his heart pounding harder in his chest than it ever had before, and for a moment he had to make sure he was really going to do this, but he shook his nervous thoughts away, he had made his decision. Yoite leaned over the wrapping paper and gifts and used his hands to hold him up as he leaned close to Miharu, looking at the pale face mere inches from his. Yoite swallowed before he pushed forward to close the gap between their lips and waited for the invasion of harsh words, but nothing came, he only felt Miharu's lips move slightly against his and did the same, unsure of why he was doing it, but doing what his body was telling him to do.

Yoite felt Miharu's hand slide up one side of his neck and rested at the base of his neck, the other running of his arm and neck and rested on the side of his face and he smiled into the soft kiss as Yoite rested a hand on his waist, the other was still resting on the bed to hold him up. They pulled apart to breathe, but soon found themselves kissing again, their bodies slowly moving closer to each other until Miharu was practically sitting in Yoite's lap with his arms wrapped around Yoite's neck. Yoite's hands held onto Miharu's waist weakly as he kissed Miharu back, and shivered when Miharu pulled away to breathe, hugging him and breathing on his neck.

"Yoite…" Miharu mumbled in Yoite's ear. He pulled back and looked at Yoite's flushed face, thinking he probably looked the same at the moment.

"Miharu…" Yoite breathed out.

"Yes Yoite?" Miharu asked, caressing the side of Yoite's face.

"Merry Christmas, Miharu," Miharu giggled and placed a kiss on Yoite's forehead.

"Merry Christmas, Yoite," He said against Yoite's skin.

* * *

><p>Okay, so I found out something fun about Yoite, he wanted to be a baseball player when he was younger. ^^ I found that out while listening to the Nabari No Ou Drama. And also, I'd like to take note this is a mix between the manga and anime obviously, I went all over the place. XD<p>

AAAANNND! I had something else to say, what was it? :1... Oh yeah, I am aware that in Japan, Christmas is different than it is in America, but I went with how it is here in America, sorry. ^^' And also..

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND A MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL! ^_^**


End file.
